


Code Name: forget me not

by vannabug



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sad, hahahha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission: Wally after being high school sweethearts with Kuki untill she moved,  received a wedding invitation. Surprised it was announcing Kukis wedding. He goes to make sure she's happy and see her one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Name: forget me not

Everyday seemed to go the same for Wally, get up, get ready, go to work, get home, get the mail... wait... this was new. A white envelop with his name and address hand written. He walked inside his apartment, petting his cat while she laid on the back of the couch and hanging his coat before falling into the couch knowing it would catch him. Wally looked at the wedding invitation in his hand, reading the front of the letter once he opened it. _We are very excited to announce that Kuki Sanban and Tyler Gordon will be joined together in holy matrimony._ His heart sank, his hands shook. He held in his tears with a heavy sigh, letting himself drop the letter and let it be replaced with his cat who seemed to be able to sense he was not okay. "Fucking hell..." He he huffed, thinking he had forgotten her and the pain of when his heart ached at the memory of her

  
  


It seemed like only a few years ago they were dating. Their friends and family were sure that they'd last forever until Kukis father was transferred to a different state her junior year causing her and family to move. After she watched with the last boxes being put into the moving truck she had to say goodbye to her friends and him, holding back tears as she hugged him for the last. He couldn't even look at her when she waved goodbye from the car, only to go home and regret it. They promised each other to call each other as often as they could but school grew to much. She needed to learn new systems, make new friends, keep up her grades and soon.. go to college. He fought with art projects, getting grounded and trying to figure out what to do with his life. Both going to college and losing touch didn't help them any and he knew this day was coming, he should have been preparing but here he was, unable to even think now. Soon after he graduated, he went from the cashier at a clothing store to be hiring for a comic book company that wished to move him to California to help color and draw the pages to his favorite writers.

He looked at the open card, noticing the RSVP number and a small smile pulled at his lips. He could hear her voice after so long. He put the number into his cell phone, spending another twenty minutes looking at the number unable to hit the call button. What if she didn't remember him, what if this was all a mistake? Before he could even delete the number, Sidney, his cat, got into his lap nuzzling the phone and managing to hit the call button.  
  
Oh god, it was ringing. His heart started to beat faster and faster as the ringing went on before she picked up. “Hello, this is Kuki Sanban _speaking.” Just by hello, his heart skipped a beat, her name almost making him hang up to just end it there. But she asked again. “Hello?” He's voice cracked and squeaked as he spoke_

"Hey Kuki.. its.. its Wally.” He stuttered, swallowing hard. By her gasp, he could tell he was smiling which only made him smile.

"Wally?! How are you?" Kuki asked excitedly, gaining a chuckle of former partner.

"I'm good. How about you?" Wally couldn't believe that she was this happy to talk to him, though he could same the same for himself. He was glad he was already sitting otherwise he may have passed out.

"I'm well! It's so nice to talk to you again. "

"Heh.. same to you." Both ended up talking into the night about the past and the present and he was learning about her soon to be husband, finding he seemed to be a very cool guy, though Wally was still a bit jealous he was getting the girl he wanted from middle school. When they hung up, he could only sigh, he needed to take some time off work to go to North Carolina for the wedding. At least he could see the rest of the team he tried to think positively failing a few times. He decided to call it a night after his tenth fail of the 'but it would be good for this reason' game.  
  


**Mission complete**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the first chapter and I hope to be writing more soon! I enjoy the rewrite much better but if you want the original then let me know and I will re-upload it


End file.
